According to a DVD in a so-called “DVD video standard”, a plurality of title domains (TT_DOM), provided with a series of content information, and a title set menu domain (VTSM_DOM), controlling a menu of the plurality of title domains, are recorded in a Video Title Set space (VTS_Space). Here, the “series of content information” indicates the video information, the audio information, the sub picture information, and the like, which constitute one title, such as one show and one movie, for example. It is recorded in the VTS space as the title domain. Moreover, the menu in the title domain is to select or set whether the subtitle of a show, constituting one title, is English or Japanese, for example, or to select or set an angle if the angle can be reproduced, and the like. It is recorded in the VTS space as a menu domain corresponding to each title. In short, a title menu domain is to individually set in what condition each title will be reproduced, or is being reproduced. Moreover, the “space” is a unit of record information in a record area, which corresponds to a treatment unit in a reproduction operation with a player.
A disc menu about a plurality of VTS spaces or the entire disc is recorded in a Video ManaGer space (VMG_Space), recorded in a different area from the VTS space in the record area on the disc, as a VMG menu domain (VMGM_DOM). Here, the “disc menu” is to select or set whether the audio on the entire disc is Japanese or English, for example, or to select or set a title menu in the disc, and the like. It is recorded in the VMG space, as the VMG menu domain which is a common menu domain in the entire disc. In short, the VMG menu domain is to integrally or collectively set in what condition every title will be reproduced, or is being reproduced.
Moreover, the VTS space and the VGM space being “recorded in different areas”, means that the VTS and VGM spaces are recorded in the record area such that the domain recorded in the VTS space and the domain recorded in the VMG space cannot be changed and reproduced, at the same time or immediately, or such that the domains cannot be reproduced in parallel.